1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for switching a call mode of a mobile device and a related mobile device capable of switching the call mode automatically, and more particularly, to a method and a mobile device for switching the call mode of the mobile device by using an accelerometer sensor and a proximity sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern information society with flourishing wireless communications, a mobile phone has become one of the most common communication tools. The mobile phone allows users to perform wireless communications anytime and anywhere, and thereby to perform voice communications conveniently. Generally speaking, the users can perform wireless communications by holding the mobile phone with hands. However, there will be inconvenient for the users to hold the mobile device with hands, such as driving or working with two hands. At this time, the users are able to use the “hands-free” feature of the mobile phone for wireless communications.
However, presently the hands-free feature of the mobile device must be implemented by switching the call mode of the mobile device via pressing a button or operating a software. Hence, if the user suddenly wants to turn off the hands-free feature to switch the mobile device into the receiver mode during the period the hands-free feature is in the use, the user must press the button (or operate the software) to complete switching the call mode. On the other hand, a speaker is usually used for providing larger output power consumption when the hands-free feature is in the use. An ideal hands-free feature should be able to automatically adjust the output volume of the mobile phone. That is, when the user is closer to the mobile phone, the volume of the mobile phone gets smaller; and when the user is farther away from the mobile phone, the volume of the mobile phone gets larger. In the prior art, the user can adjust the output volume of the speaker only by adjusting the volume buttons, which causes inconvenience in use. In addition, it will injure the human ear caused by a sudden large volume when the user suddenly gets the mobile device around the human ear under the speaker mode.
Therefore, how to improve convenience of the mobile phone, and increase more additional features to the mobile phone become important topics in this field.